


【殇凛】难窃

by liwenxuan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 东离剑游纪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwenxuan/pseuds/liwenxuan





	【殇凛】难窃

（上）

厚实的乌云拥挤在魔脊山的上空，偶尔有电闪雷鸣撕破黑沉沉的天幕，轰隆作响一阵后，暴雨倾盆而下。

“想不到魔脊山也会下雨啊。”殇不患没料到傍晚天气骤变竟下起雨来，他受丹翡所托来魔脊山找寻一件法器，结果刚到此地就被淋湿。

凛雪鸦望了望风云动向，回道：“虽说是人界和魔界的交界处，但是天气还是受人界影响更大些。”

原本是殇不患想独自前行，但是凛雪鸦不经意间说了句：“若殇大侠迷路了该怎么办呢？”他似是在低声自语，但丹翡听得清清楚楚，犹豫片刻后她不失礼仪地拜托道：“若是凛先生愿意一同前往——”

于是这次探险就变成了二人同行。

雨势毫无停歇之意，殇不患和凛雪鸦用轻功在雨中穿梭赶路、寻找暂避之所，二人如同一对盘旋在低空的飞鸿，步伐轻盈交错落地，溅起的水花声此起彼伏，似是在默契配合。

浓雾弥漫，雨幕茫茫，殇不患终于在氤氲云烟中瞥见了一个若隐若现的影子——一栋破败不堪的屋子突兀地矗立在高耸的怪石奇峦中，孤零零地显得很是诡异。

殇不患警觉地问：“是幻术吗？上次来的时候不记得这里有房屋啊。”

凛雪鸦否认道：“不，那栋房子是真的，恐怕是数百年前建造的，后来由于穹暮之战而荒废了。”

雾气渐渐散去，凛雪鸦环顾四周，轻笑着对殇不患说：“我们之前并未到过此处，魔脊山虽然地形复杂但景色大都相似，是殇大侠认错了。”

殇不患感慨一声：“果然天无绝人之路，正好进去避雨。”

破屋周围阴气很重，越靠近就越觉得难受，仿佛有一股无形之力沉甸甸压在肩上，逼得人喘不过气来。不久前这里还徘徊着成群的亡者，他们被魔脊山的魔力囚禁于此弥留现世，怨气恨意久久不散，恐怕日积月累竟反过来影响了周围的环境。

殇不患推门进屋，两扇沉甸甸的木门吱呀作响，把地上积累的厚厚的灰尘向两侧推开，屋内昏暗漆黑一片，空气混浊不堪。

凛雪鸦跟着进来，他后脚刚落地，一阵阴风忽地扑面而来，劲风迅猛强势，直接将殇不患用力才推开的两扇大门“砰”一声紧紧关上，回声响得震耳欲聋。黑黢黢的屋内次第燃起荧火，原本幽暗的房间瞬间灯火通明，此时二人才发现破屋内部竟装饰得富丽堂皇——似是一间供奉祭台的密室——房屋内外形成鲜明的对比。

殇不患心里暗道“不好”，立刻转身去开门，但是两扇大门紧闭着，纵使他用上内力依旧纹丝不动。

“喂喂，这是怎么回事。”殇不患下意识握住拙剑，喃喃自语道：“门被封住了，似乎是用了法术，凛——”

殇不患回头想问凛雪鸦有没有头绪，却一时怔住，方才他注意力在别处，直到现在才发现对方和平时不同：

由于下雨的缘故，凛雪鸦纤细的睫毛上挂着微小的水珠，好似残留在花蕊上的朝露，灯火通明下闪着细碎的光。平时惑人心神的红眸此刻被衬得湿漉漉的，透着一种难以形容的魅力，殇不患本以为自己看惯了凛雪鸦的容貌，未曾想会在不经意间因此而心动。

“嗯？”凛雪鸦察觉到殇不患投来的视线，抬眸的瞬间水珠震颤落下，一双红眼睛仿佛浸在水里一样。殇不患觉得那睫毛眨动的频率似乎和自己的心跳联系在一起了。

凛雪鸦伸出手在门上摩挲了一会，解释道：“原来如此，我们误入了一个强大的结界，破屋只是结界的伪装。”他一边说一边用内力烘干身上的雨水，打湿的发丝紧贴着皮肤，发梢末端留下的水痕很快消散了，只一刹那凛雪鸦就恢复了干净清爽的模样，刚才浸润水雾中的容姿仿佛只是殇不患的幻觉，但那“幻觉”已然留在殇不患心底。

殇不患出了一会神才反应过来，问：“你能破除结界吗？”

凛雪鸦摇头道：“如果是在别处简直轻而易举，但这里是魔脊山，由于靠近魔界，魔力如同泉水般源源不断地涌出，除非是众多护印师从外面布下法阵合力而为，否则从内部是无法破坏的。”

“啧，既然如此就没办法了。”殇不患召唤出魔剑目录，却意外地发现目录无法展开，心中暗道：“怎么会这样？”

凛雪鸦点燃烟月凑近查看，推测道：“似乎是结界主人的诅咒呢，圣剑之类的神圣道具在结界内部无法使用，所以目录整个被禁锢了。”

殇不患无奈地收起卷轴，凛雪鸦则在一旁悠然自得地抽着烟月，殇不患叹了口气问：“你怎么一副事不关己的样子啊，你不是也被关进来了吗？”

凛雪鸦笑答：“和不患一起总能碰上让人意想不到的奇遇，这下不会无聊了。你无需担心，既然是结界就会有阵眼，我们找出薄弱之处就能出去了。”

屋内四壁上挂着造型诡异的烛台，火焰无所附着自顾自燃烧着，将房间照得亮如白昼，屋里正中央摆着祭坛似的石台，石头上刻着陌生的文字。

殇不患绕着石台看了一周，上面所刻的文字不是东离或者西幽的语言，也不像穹暮之战前通用的文字，那就只剩一种可能，这是魔族所用的文字，亦或是特殊的魔道咒语。他回头看向凛雪鸦，对方眼中竟是难得一见的惊讶神色。

殇不患颇为好奇：“你知道上面写了什么？”

凛雪鸦若有所思地点点头，指着祭坛上的文字说：“盗取掠风窃尘的烟月献上，方可离开此处。”

这下轮到殇不患惊讶了：“怎么会和你有关？你知道是谁布下的结界？”

“不，线索太少，我的仇家又太多，一时也想不起来。”凛雪鸦将烟月放在祭台上，但是什么都没发生。

殇不患喃喃道：“结界依旧运作正常，难道是祭坛出了问题？”

凛雪鸦盯着石刻文字沉思片刻，拾起烟月说：“上面写的是‘盗取’，刚才我直接奉上，恐怕不符合结界主人的要求。”

“……无人看守的结界会有这么强悍的分辨能力？若是真如你所说——”殇不患从凛雪鸦手中拿过烟月再次放到祭台上，但依然没有任何反应。

凛雪鸦恍然领悟：“我知道是谁做的了，掠风窃尘闻名东离前有位被称作‘盗圣’的厉害角色，虽然后来因为一些事和我结下仇怨……真是的，没想到都过了这么多年执念竟还如此之深。”

殇不患心想：“你怎么有这么多仇家？在东离随便走走都能碰上想要你命的人。”但他又想到自己在西幽也一样被人追杀，于是话到嘴边又被咽了下去。

凛雪鸦拿起烟月转了转，他原本颇有兴致，现在红眸里却徒留冰冷：“真是无聊的设计，他本是魔族，又擅长外道魔术，布下这种结界对他来说易如反掌。”

殇不患猛然想起七罪塔的事，脑海中灵光乍现，随即问凛雪鸦：“你身上还有那个能够改变相貌的头巾吗？”

凛雪鸦立刻明白了殇不患的意图：“你要扮作我？”

“不错，我来假扮你，然后你化作我的样子再从我身上偷走烟月不就成了，你的盗窃手法出神入化，肯定符合条件。”

“试一试也未尝不可。”凛雪鸦似乎又有了兴致，眼里再次漾起笑意，他给殇不患戴上头巾，后者幻化成自己的模样。

殇不患见凛雪鸦饶有兴味又略带讶异地盯着自己看，于是直视对方问道：“怎么了？”

“不患即使扮成在下的样子也依旧正气凛然，虽然有着和我相同的容貌，但气质却大不一样，在我看来就像是透过‘自己’看你一样。”凛雪鸦凑近拿烟月殇不患眉眼处浅浅地描摹着，自言自语道：“即使离得这么近，我眼中看到的仍然是你。”

殇不患与凛雪鸦四目相对、视线相交，不禁笑道：“你看到的当然是我，这点上我也一样，就算你跟踪时化身成别人我也能立刻认出你，哪怕闭上眼我也能分毫不差地还原出你的样子，相处这么久了，这有什么值得惊奇的？”

凛雪鸦怔了一瞬，随即不动声色地说：“咿呀哈呀，看不出殇大侠还能面不改色说这样的话呢。”

殇不患坦然道：“我只不过想到什么就说什么。好了，你先把烟月给我，然后变成我的样子吧。”

凛雪鸦递出烟月，转身就化成了殇不患的模样，却听他忽道：“现在我是不患，不患是我，我们不妨出去后依然保持这副模样，各自体验一下彼此的生活——”

殇不患无奈地打断道：“谁要和你胡闹？”

凛雪鸦却神色郑重地说：“不，我是认真的，难得有这个契机，若不珍惜以后恐怕没机会了。”

“以后当然不会有机会了！”殇不患听了凛雪鸦的提议开始头疼，叹着气警告道：“你给我听好，离开之后不许假扮我去惹麻烦。”

说完殇不患想起了什么，补充道：“不，话题又被你带偏了，现在抓紧破除结界才是正事——”

凛雪鸦忽然低声说：“得手了。”

殇不患瞬间怔住，一句话也说不出来，因为烟月不知何时回到了凛雪鸦手里，殇不患立刻明白刚刚凛雪鸦只不过是在转移自己的注意力，好趁机将烟月偷走。

凛雪鸦面有得色，明知故问道：“不患怎么不说话了？”

殇不患心里暗自赞叹，感慨道：“……真不愧是你。”

于是凛雪鸦轻笑着将烟月放在祭坛上，但这次依旧是什么也没发生。

殇不患拽下头巾，不解地问：“怎么会这样？难道是有人通过某种手段在别处监视我们的一举一动？”

“我担心的事还是发生了啊。”凛雪鸦变回了本来的模样，解释道：“那个‘盗圣’有一双魔眼，易容术和幻术都无法骗过他，没想到连诅咒也有如此强大的束缚力，他恐怕是将自己的魔眼作为献祭设下了这个结界。”

殇不患叹着气低声说：“只好想其它计策了吗……”

凛雪鸦沉思片刻，又端详了殇不患一会，最后提议道：“还是照着他所说的尝试吧。”

“什么意思？”殇不患心里有种不好的预感。

凛雪鸦眼里似乎别有深意，浅笑问道：“不患可想学习偷窃之术啊？掠风窃尘亲自传授的机会可不多呢。”

（下）

结界虽然坚不可摧，却并不隔音，即使在屋里也能清楚地听见外面的暴雨滂沱声。但殇不患无心听雨，因为凛雪鸦的话将他的注意力夺走了。

“盗窃之术虽然手段繁多，但就过程而言，大致可以分为两个阶段：先破除目标的心理防御，然后用高超的技巧盗走想要的宝物——”

殇不患打断道：“不要自顾自开始讲啊，我什么时候答应你要学偷东西了？”

凛雪鸦反问：“难道不患有更好的计策？”

灼灼烛火将二人的影子投在墙上：凛雪鸦手持烟月倚靠在祭坛旁，眼神投向在屋里来回踱步的殇不患。由于身处密室，凛雪鸦甚至不用特意去听，墙壁就将殇不患的轻声叹气传送到他的耳朵里。

殇不患只好如实回答：“……不，我一时也想不出别的办法。”

凛雪鸦眼里闪过微不可查的笑意，说道：“既然如此我们就继续，先从第一步开始讲起——”

“不，等等！”殇不患无奈地问：“就算真的无计可施，但你毕竟是掠风窃尘，那个‘盗圣’的判定标准又非常严格，短时间内我要怎么才能从你身上偷走烟月？这种事恐怕需要长久的练习才能成功吧？”

凛雪鸦本以为殇不患要严词拒绝，没想到后者却关心起实际问题来，不禁先怔了一瞬才道：“恰恰相反，这已经是最高效的解决方案了，比起从头学习你不擅长的法术魔道，掌握盗窃的要领对不患来说更容易。”

凛雪鸦忽然离开祭坛走到靠近大门的地方，殇不患见他似是在边走边测量脚下的距离，于是也跟了上去，谁知凛雪鸦猛然转身，手里的烟月霎时化为剑形，墙上的烛光恰巧汇聚于此、被剑身反射形成一道刺眼的亮刃。殇不患瞬间明白凛雪鸦刚才是在寻找最佳的位置角度，后者挥剑如疾风横扫，迅猛而至！

但殇不患立刻闭上眼睛，依照记忆中凛雪鸦方才所站的位置拔剑出鞘——只听“砰”的一声金木相击——于刹那间挡下了这一击！待他睁开眼时，发现拙剑接下的是变回烟管形态的烟月，殇不患望向凛雪鸦，不知后者突袭是出于何意。

凛雪鸦移开烟月，柔声道：“这下就简单明了了，你武功高超，反应能力和出手速度远胜常人，单论技术已经合格。所以我才说学盗窃比学法术要容易得多，因为前一项你已有了基础。”

殇不患也随之收剑，略带愠恼地说：“话虽如此……那个‘盗圣’可真是会给人找麻烦。”

“换个积极的思考方式吧，掠风窃尘亲自授课可是千载难逢的良机啊。”凛雪鸦目不转睛地盯着殇不患看，饶有兴致地端详对方眼中微妙的情绪转变，像是在欣赏极有意思的演出。

最后殇不患妥协道：“算了，眼下别无他法，我就试着学学吧。”凛雪鸦听后眸中带笑，忍不住扬起嘴角。

屋外仍在下雨，密室里二人在祭台旁席地而坐，凛雪鸦头头是道地讲解起来：“动手虽是一瞬间的事，但首先要让目标放下防备。寻找对方心理上的弱点，通过恰当的手段加以利用，就能引导对方的想法和行为。”

殇不患听后除了深深叹气再无其他反应。

凛雪鸦转着烟月说：“比如激将法，虽然古老但却出奇得有效，人愤怒时会失去理智变得盲目，清醒时能注意到的事就会被忽视。”

殇不患摇头道：“这一条已经可以排除了，我可从来没见过你生气的样子。”

凛雪鸦动作一滞，随即想到自己的确不曾在殇不患面前失态。与蔑天骸一战后他才见识到殇不患的真正实力，之前的种种不愉快转瞬间随风而散，只留下惊奇和赞叹铭刻于心上。

察觉到殇不患投来询问的目光，凛雪鸦不动声色地继续道：“除此之外令对方骄矜自满也是常用的方法，盗走恶人的傲心正是我的乐趣所在。”

殇不患眉头微皱：“这条路也行不通，你引以为傲的盗窃手法本就天下无双，不会因为旁人的三言两语而得意忘形。”

凛雪鸦听后神情自若，心里却漾起一圈涟漪，权且把这话当做赞扬了。

此时恰逢雨势渐弱，雨声淅沥如同密集的音符，凛雪鸦一边侧耳倾听，一边不动声色地望向殇不患，对方正认真地烦恼着，略显忧虑焦躁。这场雨仿佛将时间倒转，把二人带回初遇的那一刻，当时凛雪鸦也是这般观察殇不患的。

往事犹在眼前，思绪飞回现在，凛雪鸦接着说：“对于容易被情义所困的良善之人，利用其怜弱之心也是一种选择。”

殇不患轻哼一声说：“这点我已经领教过了，但这密室中只有你我二人，而你很强，不只是强在剑术，哪怕被你所骗的时候我也从来不曾看轻你。”他们对彼此有身为剑客的相惜之情，只是心照不宣。殇不患对弱者心怀悯恤，对强者心存敬意，因此绝不会对凛雪鸦施以同情，他向来把对方视作势均力敌的绝顶高手。

思至此处，殇不患抬头端详起凛雪鸦的容颜来：烛火映照下的灼灼红眸恍若闪着星光，凛雪鸦眼中流露出如此欣悦究竟是为什么？

殇不患深知掠风窃尘布局谋划喜欢掌控一切，仅是成功盗取恶人的傲心还不够，定要连对方的反应都按照预想发展凛雪鸦才会感到愉悦。

但眼下他们意外被困无法脱身，事态突发出人预料，可凛雪鸦非但不生气，反而颇有兴致，那份欢喜究竟是因谁而起？

“不患在听吗？”

一句问话将殇不患飘远的思绪唤回，烟雾如一层薄纱轻笼在凛雪鸦身上，使后者更显神秘难测。殇不患无意探究他人的内心，更何况凛雪鸦并非常人，所以许多无言的情绪最后也只是停留在沉默中，不曾对人道出。

“……抱歉，刚才在想别的事。话说没有其他方法了吗？”

凛雪鸦低声道：“那么就教你杀手锏吧。”

殇不患心里忽然涌起不好的预感，连心都跟着绷紧了。

凛雪鸦面不改色继续道：“最有效的方法是让目标对你产生爱慕之情。比起从外部打破对方的心理防御，不如让那人主动为你敞开心扉、将信任交付到你手中。”

沉寂瞬间主宰了整个密室，雨渐渐小了，但雨声却仿佛比之前还响，连雨珠砸落在地的余音都能听清。

二人谁都没说话，时间似乎被无限拉长了，最后还是凛雪鸦率先问道：“怎么了？”

“没什么，只是忽然没兴趣听了。”殇不患随口回了一句，却看向别处。

“嗯……果然不顺利啊，不过这也在我的预料之中。”屋里空气凝滞而浑浊，凛雪鸦本想抽一口烟月醒醒神，但手刚抬起就停下了，动作一顿，最后手握烟月搭在腿上，开始想其他的解决方案。

气氛冷了许久，殇不患终于打破沉默：“你真的会交付真心吗？”

屋外狂风呼啸不止，雷鸣忽至震耳欲聋，但都比不上这句话惊心动魄。凛雪鸦静静地等着殇不患解释此话是何意。

“虽然你很擅长话术和伪装，但敲开对方心扉最有效的办法，是首先捧出自己的真心吧。”

殇不患似是在斟字酌句，他一向心直口快，现在却先犹疑片刻才谨慎地说：“不……我也不是想对你说教，虽然我无法理解你的愉悦，但那是你选择的生存之道，我不会否定你为人处世的准则，只是在这一点上我很好奇。”

殇不患直视凛雪鸦，语气平和却极为认真：“我早就想问了，你对我到底是什么情感？”他一双剑眉星目令人移不开双眼，亦无法逃离。

凛雪鸦毫不畏惧地与之对视，收敛笑意反问道：“我若如实相告，不患就会信吗？”

殇不患怔了一瞬，似是完全没想到凛雪鸦会这样回答，轻叹一声才说：“难道现在你还觉得我会不信你？不过你既然不想说，我也不会再问，本来也不是什么非答不可的事。”

凛雪鸦目不转睛地盯着殇不患，像是生怕错过对方脸上任何一处微妙的神情变化，殇不患低头不语，眼中闪过一丝失望，但转瞬即逝仿佛只是错觉。凛雪鸦心里倏然触动，正要开口时殇不患忽地抬眸，一字一句地说：“我不知道你是怎么想的，但我是真心喜欢你，并不会因此而改变。”

屋外又是一声惊雷落地，却远不如这句话更令人震撼。

凛雪鸦刚想回应，忽而觉得手上一轻，掌心里似乎空落落的，他下意识攥紧五指，但殇不患反应更快，刹那间就把烟月从凛雪鸦手中抽走。

“呼——”殇不患长舒了一口气，弯下腰把头深深埋进抱在一起的臂膀中，双肩轻颤了一下，手里紧紧抓着烟月。

片刻之后，凛雪鸦才听见殇不患庆幸的声音从里面传出：“终于得救了，这种事我再也不想经历了。”

“……不愧是不患，从掠风窃尘手里盗走东西可不是件容易的事。”凛雪鸦起身扫了扫衣服上沾染的灰尘，语气轻快地说：“利用暗示让人误解，从而达到转移注意力的效果，不过竟然第一次尝试就成功了，或许你真有这方面的天赋。”

殇不患听见终于抬起头，眼里是不解和不悦，他猛地起身拽住凛雪鸦的手腕：“什么暗示啊？我刚刚讲的话哪里不清楚？”

凛雪鸦一时怔住，殇不患放开他，转过身略显烦躁地挠了挠头发，就这样背对凛雪鸦说道：“我最不喜欢拐弯抹角，但是刚才情况特殊不得已才会如此，所以我才说这种事不想经历第二次。真是的，都是因为那个‘盗圣’。”

屋外的雨彻底停了，二人之间是从未有过的安静。殇不患轻咳一声说：“不过我说过的话没有一句虚假，你也都听到了。”

凛雪鸦笑道：“那是自然，殇大侠的话在下听得一清二楚，一定铭记于心。”

“你这家伙！”殇不患陡然转身说：“我是认真的。”

“我也是啊。”

这句话说得极轻，却似有千钧重，殇不患听了竟一时无言。

凛雪鸦坦然道：“‘敲开对方心扉最有效的办法，是首先捧出自己的真心’……我现在深刻地体会到了。”

凛雪鸦说得如此真诚，殇不患反而不知道该如何回应了，他原地不动站了半晌，最后一言不发地向祭台走去，将烟月放在上面，然后立刻后退几步。

密室内部的烛火次第熄灭，陷入了一片黑暗，大门猛地打开，两扇木门“砰”一声撞在墙上。

屋外乌云散去，圆月撒着清辉倒映在积水中，雨后清新的空气透人心脾，密室内二人对视一眼，一前一后默契地离开了破屋。

殇不患回头望了一眼祭台，叹气道：“那个‘盗圣’真会给人找麻烦，你的烟月就这样留在这里了？”

“不。”凛雪鸦向着祭台伸手张开五指形成一个法阵，猛然转动手腕一攥，烟月霎时朝他飞回，虽然大门立刻随之紧闭，却还是慢了一步。凛雪鸦手持烟月转了转，轻笑自语道：“用一支烟月换到了不患的真心，我反倒要感谢‘盗圣’制造了这次独处的机会呢。”

自古心难窃，且惜有情人。

（完）


End file.
